Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and an electronic system including the same.
Discussion of Related Art
A FinFET describes a nonplanar, double-gate transistor built on a silicon on insulator substrate. The conducting channel of a FinFET transistor is wrapped by a thin silicon “fin”, which forms the body of the device. As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, discrete devices, such as FinFET transistors, are being used in integrated circuits of the semiconductor devices. Carrier mobility in a FinFET transistor may be increased by forming epitaxial layers at both sides of a channel area of the conductive channel.